


Omnonymous Omnibus Poeticus

by MisterPseudonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: I iz gud poet for rlz, Poetry, collection, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-09 21:20:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11113104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterPseudonymous/pseuds/MisterPseudonymous
Summary: A collection of poetry, because I write too many. Most are super old. Various themes. I tend to not follow conventional poetry.





	1. Icarus, le Soleil, Désir, et Moi

**Author's Note:**

> Approx 03|18|2008

Oh, how dazzling you are  
Such blinding warmth to make me  
Deny the bitter cold wind  
Oh, how I long to meet you

So I built my wings  
On Icarian dreams  
And felt that we'd meet  
Finally, loving sun

To transcend being human  
And soar to your embrace  
Made me realize abruptly  
That I surpassed nothing

Icarus failed again  
Shame on me for not  
Building upon past designs  
The wax wings failed again

Your enveloping love  
Was the cause of my death  
It would have been for the best  
To have adored you from the ground

Icarus et le soleil  
Et désir ardent et moi...  
Le rideau se ferme  
Sur ma folie.


	2. The Friend That Never Came

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still waiting.

The streetlight flickers  
And offers fleeting light  
Why am I outside waiting  
Where the chill long lingers?

A friend said he would come  
Thus, I believe his words  
I'll stay under this streetlight  
Because he will be here

A moth flutters nearby  
And it makes me wonder  
"Mr. Moth, are you the one?  
Why have you come so late?"

So entranced was Mr. Moth  
By the fickle streetlight  
That he wandered through a crack  
And upon contact, he died

"Where are you, my friend?  
What keeps you from my side?"  
I questioned the darkness  
Which betrayed me for sunrise

Blazing red-orange stretching  
Across the horizon  
Was the warm, peeking sun  
The friend I was waiting for?

I did not know  
Still do not know  
Might never know  
But I believe

(In the friend that never came)


	3. Revolution

It was a warm day  
No, a sweltering day  
By a road  
A boy and me, alone

We were just waiting  
Patiently, for a bus  
By a road  
A boy and me, alone

He was restless and sweaty  
And clearly not ready  
For his life  
Just a child, alone

Too young to leave home  
Too old to not look ahead  
It's his life  
Just a child, alone

Ants were scurrying  
All about the highway  
To and fro  
They knew were to go

It was their task in life  
To forage sustenance  
Work and die  
And in the meantime, survive

But the boy knew one thing:  
That ants, too, can die  
One by one  
He crushed the ants

Ants are stronger than they seem  
But he didn't notice that  
He killed them  
Indiscriminately

At least he's politically correct.

I really wanted to speak,  
But I could not  
Voice my words  
The day was too hot

I would have said,  
"You may squish a few,  
But a million ants would squish you."  
The bus came down the road.


	4. Revolución

Being able to rise  
In arms and in words  
To bring forth change  
Is that not wonderful?

But lacking conviction  
Devolving into fools  
Will dissolving like foam  
Is that not frightening?

Having the power  
To change one's own world  
But preferring to dress  
As sheep to the slaughter

It is nothing more  
Than a revolution  
That just didn't happen  
A stagnant novelty


	5. Because the Sky is Too Depressing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never did they stare above for it only reminded them of what they could not have.

Today I walked the streets  
With much more clarity  
Than before I used  
In my daily routine

The colors of the ground  
Were all dark and all bare  
As my comrades' faces  
Were placid without care

I stopped to wonder why  
They never had eyes upturned  
To the blues, the violets, the reds;  
The colors of the sky

I turned to a youth so mild  
That his eyes were much lowered  
And of him I inquired,  
"Why not gaze upon the sky?"

And then replied the boy,  
"Sir, it is depressing."  
Maybe he was not so coy  
Was what I soon realized

So then I left the streets  
To ponder his words  
The next day I said,  
"My boy, not to the birds."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly one of my favorites.


	6. Two Households

In the morning of spring's first breath  
He peered through the murky glass  
Of the large and vast estate  
To recall upon the reason  
Of why he traveled so far from home  
Of why he silently watched  
All that should have but was not there

Bedight in the drapery  
Of the gushing, lolling earth  
He wondered why the piano  
Was muted and layered with dust  
He wondered why all the lights  
Never held a dancing flame  
Why was there not a soul  
To marvel at the beauteous land?

Suddenly it dawned upon him  
In the morning of spring's first breath  
Garbed only in his worn clothes  
That his home was equally void  
And was similarly alone


	7. Failure of the Human Race

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because I dislike empty platitudes and judgmental people. Super old, but all of these are.

Dance with me  
Glance not into eyes  
Fall into this trance  
Dance of avoidance

You're across from me  
And I'm fixated  
On the slender quirk  
Smirk, you have a wrinkle

My partner for this ride  
Silence equivalent  
To the prevalent  
Air conditioning

You are inferior  
Too fat or too thin  
Too young or too old  
I am superior

Can't you tell?  
This stoic face  
Is grinning  
Fail're of the race

Never stare into eyes  
That's the way we dance  
I'll give you a performance  
Maybe tell you some lies

Beautiful untruths  
I'm not so ignorant  
Not like you, failure  
Of the human race


	8. Of a Decedent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Always enjoyed short and to the point.

Shades of despondency  
Woven into my pall  
Oh, how I regret  
To have not lived at all


	9. Broken Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It glitters, even in pieces.

This glass is shattered  
Battered by time  
And cannot cater  
To your standards

It lies in pieces  
And thus pleases none  
But oh how they stare  
At it under the sun

Though no part is lost  
No one offers to mend  
But prod and offend  
This broken glass


	10. Babel in Flesh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YOU know god? I doubt it knows you.

So you preach your rules  
They're faulty to logic  
And ludicrous to heart  
It's all because _you_ "know"

 _You_ know Its mind  
_You_ know Its desires  
_You_ know Its mandates  
_You_ simply know It  
Whatever "It" is

So what right do _you_ have?  
To spout out _your_ orders  
In that selfish way  
I hear not Its word

There's something lacking  
What is that missing thing?  
Could it possible be…  
"It" that is not present?

What then are you?  
Babel in the flesh?  
_YOU_ know god?  
I doubt It knows you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I really hate when people use religion as an excuse to belittle or outright hurt others. Majority of religions boast acceptance and kindness, yet I often see it twisted into something ugly.


	11. The Better Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Falling short isn't a terrible thing.

Pass around the bowl of kudos  
Try not to double-dip in success  
And, to go with the main dish,  
Open a bottle of happiness

Isn't every day a feast?  
Isn't it a wonderful life?

Everyone has a great smile  
Everyone has a few good laughs  
All wish the day'd last forever  
As they will do for the next and next…

I wish it would rain on your parade.  
I want you to fail.  
(If only once.)

Isn't it the better way?


	12. Freedom

You came waltzing into my world  
And were convinced that I was trapped  
And promised you would cut my noose  
All because you've tasted freedom

What is "freedom"?

Sweating under the hardened sun  
Blisters bursting on your feet  
Lips, parched and split, seeking water  
But, with one's own hands, you survive

Did I invite you to my home?  
Did I ask you to break my bonds?  
Did I want you to set me loose?  
And suddenly live with "freedom"?

Freedom to be independent  
The freedom to be one's true self  
The freedom to be a liar  
The freedom to have one's dreams crushed

Why did you come waltzing  
Into the world I freely chose?


	13. Styx of Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because surreal background music = surreal poetry.

Swaying to music  
In an off-beat  
Sort of way  
Swaying

Humming  
To melodies  
Too complicated  
To replicate

The song is vitality  
Energy streaming  
Through the Styx  
Of memories

Left in a misery  
Laced chamber filled  
Bittersweet yesterdays  
One's voice can unevenly

Unevenly sing  
To foreign words  
Without societal  
Façade

This song is eternally  
Transcending lethargy  
Transcending jubilation  
Embracing lonely Styx

Hum to melodies  
Too complicated  
Sway to music  
Off-beat

Cling to memories  
Of a despondent yesterday  
Stare ahead at tomorrow  
With hopeful eyes

Sing aloud animate lyrics  
Without knowing their meaning  
Chase them down infinite Styx  
Of memories


	14. Awareness

That brightness  
Behind those  
Heavy-lidded  
But hopeful eyes

Behind those eyes  
How does one think  
How does one perceive  
How does one foresee

Behind those thoughts  
What else is there?


	15. Pennies for the Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Necessity knows no morals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Without a doubt, my favorite poem.

He made off with a shovel  
Taken from a stranger's hovel  
The wintry wind froze his skin  
A retribution for his sin

With utter disregard  
He crossed a boulevard  
Of barren trees, graves, and mist  
He held the shovel with clenched fists

Such pretty, pretty eyes  
Unable to see skies  
Pennies for the dead  
Give a man warm bread


End file.
